


Together Forever

by WildWestieWrites



Category: Drakness!Dream, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Brothers, Darkness!Dream ain't a nice au mates its pretty screwed up, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Implied Murder, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, There's no like details of murder, Violence, be careful, but still, implied killing, implied stuff, its just, warning ya now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildWestieWrites/pseuds/WildWestieWrites
Summary: No one was going to seperate them. No one.And if Dream has to take matters into his own hands, then so be it.No one would ever seperate the twins again.





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Darkness!Dream belongs to @onebizarrekai on tumblr. You'll probably wanna read through the FAQ on Darkness!Dream first, or this fic might not make a whole lot of sense.

Dream lay flopped across his bed, staring at the ceiling. He absentmindedly stroked the small cat curled on his chest. A satisfied purr in response made a small smile pull up the corners of Dream’s mouth. The cat snuggled closer, still purring and starting to knead his chest.

Footsteps thumped on the hallway outside. Dream shot up, sending the cat scrabbling off him and under the bed, hissing. The door opened and Dream smiled at his brother as he walked in through the doorway. His hands, however, were still tense.

Nightmare’s brow furrowed and he made his way over to his brother, sitting beside him on the bed. Looking directly into his brother’s eyes, he gently grabbed his hands, rubbing circles into them as he looked at Dream with a carefully sympathetic face.

“Whatever’s the matter, dear brother?”

Dream stared down at his lap.

“Dream. Tell me. Come on, you’re worrying me.”

Dream took a deep, steadying breath, and looked up at his brother. He sucked in a deep breath.

“Please…please don’t worry, Nightmare. It’s just, well…” Something heavy gripped his chest, resting in the back of his throat.

“Out with it Dream.” Nightmare’s voice was firm.

“I…just…I was thinking about…yesterday…”

Nightmare was silent, before he huffed and enveloped his twin in a hug. Dream buried his face in his shoulder.

“You did what you had to Dream.” His brother’s voice, oddly soft and comforting. “I always knew you would’ve.”

Dream sighed against his brother’s shoulder.

* * *

“Nighty?” He called, warily moving through the castle. Usually he stayed in his room per his brother’s wishes, but usually Nightmare made a point of visiting him at least once every day and so far he hadn’t seen Nightmare at all.

He shook his head. His brother was probably dealing with something else today. Something more important than-

An enraged roar tore through the castle, making the windows rattle. Dream stiffened, before bolting towards the door. He recognised the sound. He should.

It was his brother, after all.

“ _Nightmare!_ ” He screamed, skidding around the corner and racing towards the sound. His spear appeared in his hand subconsciously. He burst through the doorway to his brother’s throne room, panting hard and scanning for attackers. He couldn’t let anyone hurt his brother. He wouldn’t. Not anymore.

“Nightmare!”

Dark cackling echoed from behind the gigantic throne. Dream crept over, trying to make as little noise as possible.

There he was.

He was breathing hard, and his single cyan eye was narrowed at a figure struggling in his dark tentacles. A glinting knife lay in between them, stained partially black. The figure went limp when the tendrils slid quickly around his neck.

“Nightmare?”

His head snapped over to Dream, and Nightmare smiled despite the situation at hand.

“Dream, brother, what a lovely surprise. Though what are you doing out of your room?”

His voice took on a harder tone.

“I told you to stay in there for your own safety, _remember_?”

“I…I heard shouts…and…brother you’re bleeding!”

Nightmare shrugged. “Nothing too bad, Dream. Don’t you worry.”

His eye focused on his spear, clutched in shaky hands like a lifeline at Dream’s side. He cocked his head.

“Brother, why’d you have your weapon? Could hurt someone, you know.”

Dream sucked in a shuddering breath.

“I…I was worried someone was, well…” He stared at the floor.

Nightmare stared at him, and broke out in a chilling grin.

“Oh, Dream, looking out for your brother, hmm? How _sweet_ of you.” He moved closer to him, the figure still securely pinned to the ground behind him. “So, you wanted to protect me?”

“Yes.” Dream said firmly.

“No matter what?”

“No matter what.” No hesitation.

Nightmare clapped his hands, making Dream jump slightly.

“Very well then.”

Nightmare threw the figure against the wall with an audible smack that made Dream wince despite himself. Away from his brother’s tendrils, Dream could see the figure was in fact a fairly young looking man, whose eyes seethed with an fury that sent shivers down his spine.

“See this pathetic excuse for a life, brother? He tried to kill me. Sneaked in here and attempted to murder me. With a knife, of all things.” Nightmare made a face. “Thought he’d have more sense than that.”

The man snarled and tried to stagger up, but Nightmare’s tentacles pushed him back down.

“Look at him, Dream. Imagine if he had succeeded. He could’ve taken me away from you. Forever.”

Dream stared at the man, who glared back defiantly.

“We would have been separated again.”

Dream clenched his fists tighter around his spear. They stopped trembling.

Nightmare moved even closer to him. “You see, Dream, people are always going to try and separate us, simply because they think they know better than you and me.

“Do you want that, Dream? For us to be apart?”

“No.” Dream could barely hear his own voice.

“Hmm? Speak louder.”

“No.” Never. _Never._

Nightmare placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him gently towards the man.

“Then he will need to be made an example of. We need to show everyone that we will not be separated by anyone’s ignorance or stupidity or anything ever again.”

Dream glanced at his brother, before his gaze settled back on the slumped man in front of them. The man gazed back, unblinking. Unrepentant. Ignorant.

He felt something wet trickle down his face.

Nightmare gave him a small shove, smiling encouragingly at his brother.

“Go on, then, Dream. For me.”

Dream took a step closer to the man. Then another.

Nightmare never stopped grinning.

“Make an example of him.”

* * *

Dream hugged his brother, as tight as he could. When Nightmare drew back and forced him to let go, Dream swallowed down the heaviness weighing in the back of his mouth, feeling it finally disappear as he smiled at his brother. He pulled out his handkerchief, dabbing his eyes.

Nightmare watched him. “You did the right thing, Dream.” He repeated.

Dream nodded, feeling an uncontrollable smile stretch across his face.

He didn’t have to care about them anymore, after all.

So he wouldn’t.

It would just be him and his brother. Forever.


End file.
